kinky potion
by jane-doe-93
Summary: title says it all...Harry and Draco sitting in a potions class...slash HP/DM-Don't like, don't read!


Kinky Potions

Author: jane-doe-93

Rating: M, beware of the male-on-male action ö.Ö Don't like, don't read!

A/N: _/Parseltongue/…_I got bored during lesson. Unfortunately, that happens way too often ;P

*Severus PoV*

Being the creepy old bat that he always has been, Severus Snape once again assigned Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy to do the draught of the living death together.

He knew that his godson Draco would get Potter loose his temper and then he would be able to take away points from Gryffindor.

After the last Quidditch match the Gryffindor and their bloody seeker won there wasn't much more time for Slytherin to get the points that were missing for the House Cup.

He couldn't - No, he wouldn't have Minerva once again grinning like the mad hatter she secretly was, just because Gryffindor beat Slytherin to the House Cup.

Now the only thing he had to do was wait and watch Draco juggling with the temper of the boy-who-just-wouldn't-shut-the-fuck-up-and-die.

*Draco PoV*

Sitting in the back of the classroom with Harry sodding Potter at his side, Draco wondered just what he'd like to do to one Professor Severus Snape but unfortunately he just wasn't able to think of a curse bad enough to shoot it at his meddling godfather.

Oh, how I'd like to wipe that stupid smirk from his face.', Draco mused.

The pale-haired boy knew exactly why the hawkface did it…He wanted Draco to mess with Potter's temper so he could take away points from Gryffindor.

Draconis Lucius Malfoy just had one little-or not so little-problem and he prayed to Salazar Slytherin that Potter wouldn't begin to curse.

"Zzzsshz!", Potter hissed next to him as he cut his finger.

'Oh no, not now!', Draco thought, while he felt his blood wandering from his face to lower parts of his body.

He could feel his prick reacting to the only thing he hated about messing with Potter.

"Zshzzsh!", Potter hissed again this time a little closer because he was putting the ingredients he has just been cutting into pieces into the cauldron they were assigned to use together.

'Great.' The blonde hormonally challenged boy thought. 'Now, I'm officially turned on, not only in the lesson of uncle Sev but also because of the lights poster boy!'

Draco tried to sit in an in his current situation comfortable way.

He groaned as he coincidently put even more pressure on his erection.

Potters head shot around. To hide his arousal, Draco sneered, but Potter just rolled his eyes and went back to the work at hand.

Draco sighed silently, but eventually concentrated on the ingredients again.

*Harry PoV*

Harry hissed under his breath again. _/Stupid Snape!/, _he didn't even care that once again he cursed in parseltongue.

Malfoy who sat unusually quiet next to him groaned, but when the dark-haired teen looked at him the mini-me of Lucius Malfoy just sneered.

As Harry turned back on the task at hand, he thought about the dreams he's had lately. He almost wished he had those nightmares about Voldy again.

The blonde hunk who had been hovering above him in his dreams looked a little too much like Malfoy.

Harry cursed again as he felt himself getting hard when he thought about himself and his long-time enemy making out like that.

_/Fuck!/_, he cursed again.

Then he felt more than he saw Malfoy's form stiffening.

The raven-haired boy wondered what could have possible happened to Malfoy to loose his perfect composure.

_/Draco Malfoy./_, he hissed softly, testing his theory.

A soft moan escaped the lips of the Slytherin next to him.

Slowly Harry turned his head to Malfoy and looked into those steel grey eyes in which he could see the arousal glimmering.

That and the slight flush on his nemesis' face send a shiver down the ravens' spine and his now overly hard member began to throb.

_/You like that, don't you? Merlin, you're one kinky blonde./_,he _almost_ whispered. _/You're so hot! Thanks Merlin, you can't understand me!/_

Harry saw how Draco's eyes rolled back into his head and the green-eyed teens perfectly white teeth sank into his bottom lip to hold back the moan.

*Draco PoV*

When Draco heard an almost inaudible moan he watched Potter more closely.

His always so sexily messed-up hair hung into his eyes. Those eyes that were exactly the same colour like the killing curse. Over the bronze skin of his face was a light blush layered and his delicious pink lips were parted and swollen.

His seat neighbour had obviously gnawed on them without noticing it. 'Well, either that or he just snogged with someone.' , the blonde mused, his cock twitching at the mental picture of Potter kissing somebody, preferably a pale-skinned hunk.

The fact that he really loved arguing with the Golden Boy did in no way influence the sexual attraction he felt for the other teen.

Draco's gaze dropped lower. First on the strong jaw, he'd like to put his mark on. Then to the broad shoulders and the muscular upper body, Potter must have gotten from his Quidditch training.

When he reached the well-trained apps he knew the other boy sported, he saw that even though the trousers of the school uniforms were awfully wide, a fact he'd been glad about more than once, they were slightly tented.

Being the Slytherin Prince he's always been, he immediately thought about how he could use this newfound knowledge to his wellbeing.

He quietly scanned the classroom. The weasel and Longbottom once again managed to mess up the potion and his godfather was rather occupied yelling at them for their stupidity.

Once again, he was glad about the fact that the two of them were in the back end of the room so if they didn't make any loud sounds they wouldn't be noticed.

Smirking, he let his hand drop on Potter's thigh. The sudden in draw of breath from the boy-who-didn't-die was all Draco needed for confirmation.

*Harry PoV*

Malfoy's smirk was as turning on as the hand that slowly made its way to the tented front of his trousers.

_/Malfoy, you want to play unfair in school?/_

Perfect white teeth sank into a pale pink bottom lip. The eyes closed and the hand on Harry's pants moved to touch the hardness beneath.

It slowly opened the trousers and then long fingers curled around the hard length that twitched to get touched.

Green eyes quickly looked around the room to find none of the pupils paying attention to the two boys. Then they locked with the stormy grey eyes of the Slytherin.

Harry shivered when he saw the smirk on the handsome face of the wanna-be-death-eater.

_/You're one kinky bastard. To take advantage of me in potions class!/_, he slowly whispered, articulating carefully so that the blonde would get hit by the whole effect.

Said effect influenced almost immediately the grip Malfoy had on the Gryffindor's cock.

He slowly stroked the hard flesh, well hidden by the desk their potion stirred on.

Harry's breath quickened as the familiar feeling in his guts build up.

_/Fuck, Draco, stop it or I'm going to come!/_, he hissed trough clenched teeth as the Slytherin began to stroke faster.

*Draco PoV*

Even though Draco didn't understand what the dark-haired boy said, he knew that the other teen wasn't far away from orgasm anymore because he began sucking on the finger which he had sliced earlier. The soft mewling sounds the Gryffindor made despite his finger triggered on the orgasm the fair-haired boy could feel building up.

"Draco…", Potter whispered.

Said boy seemed to know what Harry was trying to tell him since he quickly engulfed the cock of boy-who-is-going-to-come-because-of-one-Draco-Malfoy in his mouth.

Harry came almost instantly when the blonde's lips closed around his erection. His cries muffled by the finger he was now biting on.

Draco swallowed every drop of the slightly bitter come that flooded his mouth.

When he was finished cleaning up Harry's now flaccid penis, he tucked it away and closed the other teen's pants again.

His own hard-on kept twitching in anticipation for its release.

The sight, Draco looked at as he sat straight again was by far the hottest he could remember. The Gryffindor had just opened his dazzling green eyes and immediately found Draco's.

The smirk that appeared on his face was by all standards the most slytherinesque smirk Draco has seen so far.

He shivered in a mix of fear and anticipation.

*Harry PoV*

Still relishing in the aftermath of the best orgasm of his life, he felt a smirk forming on his face as he looked at Draco.

_/Thank you very much, Draco./_, he hissed silently. _/But now I think it's time for you to receive what you deserve!/_

Grateful that the Slytherin couldn't understand what he said in parseltongue, he hissed:

_/Gosh, I love it when you look at me like that. You know what? The times when we fight against each other are the reason I get up every morning. I prefer arguing with you to listening to Ron and Mione's bickering over something trivial!/_

By the time Harry was finished with his speech, Draco nearly broke down as waves of pleasure washed over him.

"P-Please…", Draco begged stuttering.

_/You want to come so badly that you even lower yourself so far that you'd begin to beg for it?/_, Harry asked curiously.

Draco nodded even though he couldn't possibly have understood what Harry was saying.

_/Well then, come for me, Draco Malfoy!/_, he hissed softly.

As if he's been waiting for the permission to come, Draco came right then. Shooting his own release in his trousers.

Completely satisfied he leaned back in his chair and grinned.

"Wow, didn't know you were able to do something apart from smirking.", Harry teased with his own grin set in place.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Harry…", Draco answered.

Suddenly, someone snorted.

Both boys looked in the direction it came from and blushed furiously when their glances came to one Severus Snape.

"25 points from Gryffindor for not completing one of the most easiest potions in the world.", the potions master said.

Harry just rolled his eyes. This had been so worth it.

"And 5 points from Slytherin.", Snape drawled.

"What for?", a confused Draco Malfoy asked for it was a wide known fact that the head of Slytherin never took points from his own house-no matter what.

"For the most horrible display of bad taste, I've seen so far!" and with that the bat of the dungeons departed from their table with his robes billowing behind him as the bell dismissed the class.

A/N: I've got a question: in Germany there's a term called 'mini-me' which is like 'carbon copy' in sarcasm…is there an English equivalent? Please tell me….and of course review;D


End file.
